Świąteczne CreepyTown - Wesołych Świąt - Część Czwarta i Ostatnia
Jack spojrzał za swój srebrny zegarek. Stali na głównym pokładzie już 15 minut, a Przemek nadal nie wrócił. Kalasher zdołał uspokoić Salai dając jej ciastko nadziane Monte, z kawałkami czekolady na wierzchu, niestety malutka Nowa zaczęła się do niego dobierać i także musiała dostać trochę przysmaku. Serek odciągał Rets od masztu, który próbowała zgwałcić, Rico co chwila sprawdzał czy Raccoon nie schowała gdzieś krakowskiej, a Aracz starał się jakoś rozbudzić przysypiającą już Lobo. - Boże…, czemu tak długo nie wychodzą? – zapytała, zniecierpliwiona już Ins. - Są dwie opcje – zaczął Dizzy – Albo Strange zabiła Przemka i teraz próbuje zmyć krew z sukienki, albo zaczęli się pie… – Tu Dizz dyskretnie spojrzał na Nową - …emm ..przytulać. - No.. to kiedy pogrzeb? – zapytał Mat. Wyjca siedziała na beczkach z rumem i gapiła się w okno kajuty Strange. „Przecież nawet gdyby go zabiła to by już wyszła” – pomyślała wilkołaczyca i po cichu odłączyła się od reszty idąc w stronę drzwi. Mat zauważając, że jego partnerka gdzieś wsiąkła, zwołał wszystkich i teraz cała grupka kierowała się w tamtą stronę. Już z bliska ludzie i demony i anioły i wilkołaki i jeże… Boże no! Wszystkie stworzenia które tam były, usłyszały krzyk Strange dochodzący zza czarnych drzwi i przyspieszyli kroku. Lobo kopnęła drzwi tak że wyleciały z zawiasów. - Powiedziałam ci, zostaw mnie! – piszczała rozdrażniona piratka, kurczowo trzymając się kryształowego żyrandola i grożąc Przemkowi szpilką, którą zdjęła z nogi. - No weź! Nie będzie tak źle! I tak już cię odczytywałem – mówił Przemek stojąc pod nią i wystawiając ręce tak jakby chciał złapać swoją partnerkę. - I nagle Strange wydaje się być taka kobieca, co nie? – zapytał Serek, patrząc na swoją siostrzyczkę która podwijała sukienkę. Ender nagle otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się, tak jakby wpadł na jakiś genialny pomysł. Powiedział coś BC na ucho, a ta zaraz wyleciała z kajuty. Niespodziewanie statek przechylił się tak mocno, że wszyscy musieli się czegoś złapać, aby się nie przewrócić. Strange spadła z żyrandola i wpadła prosto w… ramiona Przemka, po czym rzuciła się na niego, przewracając go przy tym, z zamiarem wydrapania mu oczu. *** Przyjaciele jechali spokojnie, ciesząc się z noc i pędzanych razem świąt. Jack, Ins, Wyjca i Mat przybijali szampana w limuzynie. Dizzy uczył Salai prowadzić samochód, rozjeżdżając przy tym paru przechodniów. Aracz i Przemek rozmawiali sobie jadąc konno, a Lobo próbowała uspokoić zakneblowaną po raz kolejny Strange (tym razem związali ją tak, aby ukryte ostrza nie mogły przeciąć lin). Nowa przytulała się do kucyka Endera, a Serek i Rets śpiewali „I jeszcze jeden i jeszcze raz…” w jadącym z niebezpieczną prędkością (10/h) wózku widłowym. Po parunastu minutach dotarli pod wielki, wielką.. wielkie coś, co trochę przypominało Biały Dom. Każdy chłopak ustawił się na schodach ze swoją partnerką, jedną ręką trzymając ją za dłoń, a drugą obejmując w tali. Niektóre dziewczyny nic sobie tego nie robiły jak: Nowa, Rets, Wyjca czy Raccoon, jednak Lobo od razu spojrzała na Aracza morderczym spojrzeniem, Dizzy dostał od BC po łapach, bo zjechał trochę za nisko, Ins obnażyła kły, Salai już chciała się rzucić na Kalashera i wyrwać mu tętnice, ale dostała kolejne ciastko, o reakcji Strange już nawet nie wspomnę. Tak czy inaczej, Do naszych wesołych i wkurzonych jednocześnie bohaterów wyszła Bunny wraz ze swoim bratem, po czym.. padła na podłogę i zaczęła się tarzać ze śmiechu. - Wisisz mi pięć dych – powiedział spokojnie Rat, stojąc przebrany za elfa obok tarzającej się ze śmiechu Bunny. Dziewczyna ogarnęła się dopiero po 13 minutach. Wstała, wytarła łzy z oczu i jeszcze raz się uśmiechnęła na widok całej grupki. - Serio? Nie wierzyłam, że weźmiecie te sukienki na serio, a jednak! – powiedziała dziewczyna w stroju Mikołaja i znowu padła na podłogę. - Czeka, czekaj.. to znaczy, ze wcale nie musiałyśmy zakładać tego czegoś?! – zapytała wnerwiona Salai, a Rat z obojętną miną pokiwał głową – CO ZA… - demonica nie dokończyła bo Kalasher wpakował jej do ust kolejne ciastko. - Ale jednak wolałbym żebyście teraz w nich zostali, bo nie chcę żebyście byli w samych gaciach na balu – powiedział Rat, który pomógł siostrze wstać. – A więc! –Powiedziała Bunny i zrobiła najpoważniejszą minę na jaką było ją stać, czyli nie zrobiła jej wcale – OFICJALNIE WITAM WAS NA PIERWSZYM BALU W CREEPYTOWN Z OKAZJI ŚWIĄT BOŻEGO NARODZENIA! – wyrecytowała dziewczyna. - Bunny, nie musisz się tak drzeć jesteśmy tuż obok – powiedziała Rets masując sobie ucho. - CICHO! A TERAZ WPROWADZĘ WAS DO NASZEJ SALI BALOWEJ – powiedziała Bunny i odwróciła się od przyjaciół, a drzwi otworzyły się przed nią jak na rozkaz ( tak wiem że mieliście nadzieje, ze znowu wstawie tu porównanie jak nogi nastolatki przed właścicielem BMW). *** - Jezus, Maria, przeszukiwali mnie chyba godzinę – powiedziała Lobo stojąc na parkiecie. - Nie rozumiem czemu zabrali nam broń – powiedział Kalasher – Normalnie w mieście mogę chodzić nawet z zapalonym dynamitem w ręce, a tutaj nie? Phi. - Właściwie gdzie jest Mat i Wyjca? – zapytała BC. - Emm.. ostatnio widzieliśmy ich jak Mat wyjmował mini bomby z majtek i sztylety z rękawów – powiedział Przemek i spojrzał się na nadal związaną piratkę – Będziesz grzeczna jak cię uwolnię kwiecie złocisty? – zapytał chłopak, a samo spojrzenie Strange wystarczyło, żeby odsunął się od niej na parę metrów. - Więc, że co niby tu mamy robić? – zapytała Lobo. - ŻARCIE! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Serek, Dizzy i Rico na widok stołu pełnego przysmaków. Chłopcy podbiegli, ale drogę zagrodził im Rat. - To na inną okazje – powiedział. - Czy ty czasem nie przeszukiwałeś Mata? – zapytał Serek, a ślina która leciała mu z pyska roztopiła kawałek podłogi. - Są miejsca w które żaden facet nie powinien zaglądać – powiedział Rat – Szczególnie innemu facetowi – dokończył i wzdrygnął się. - Nowa może chcesz zatańczyć? – zapytał Ender stołu z przekąskami, spod którego wychyliła się mordka Nowej ubrudzona czekoladą. - Emm.. tak.. chyba… - powiedziała Nowa i podała Enderowi rękę, a ten pomógł jej wstać spod stołu. - Lobo? – zapytał Aracz kłaniając się czerwonookiej i podając jej rękę. Lobo tylko wywróciła oczami, złapała żołnierza za krawat i pociągnęła ze sobą na parkiet, większość par poszła za ich przykładem. Po jakiejś godzinie do siedzących w rogu Salai, Kalashera, Przemka, Strange, Raccoon i Rico podeszli Mat z Wyjcą, przy czym chłopak musiał znów wkładać koszule w spodnie. - Dogłębnie cię przeszukali co? – zapytał Rico ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Uważaj, bo zaraz im powiem o tym zdjęciu, które trzymasz w gaciach, przy okazji, Strange, przykro mi – powiedział Mat i położył rękę na ramieniu zakneblowanej, a ta spojrzała pytająco na Rico. - WON DO TANCZYĆ WALCA W STYLU POLONEZA Z MUZYKĄ DO POGO! – krzyknęła Bunny wyłaniając się spod stolika niczym duch. - Ale kiedy my nie możemy - powiedział Kalasher, na co Bunny pstryknęła palcami, a Rat podał jej ciasteczko. - Salai! Aport! – powiedziała i rzuciła słodycz na parkiet, a Salai pognała za nim wraz z Kalasherem, który ją trzymał za rękę – A wy na co czekacie? – zapytała resztę i pogroziła trochę kijkiem który miała w ręce, a Mat i Wyjca natychmiast polecieli tańczyć. - Nie mam mowy, nie będę tańczył z tą wariatką – powiedział Rico. - A jeśli pozwolimy ci tańczyć z Strange? – zapytała Bunny. - … - Rico milczał – 3 godziny. - Pół – licytowała Bunny. - Godzinę i to przy romantycznej muzyce - Stoi – powiedziała Bunny i przypieczętowała układ uściskiem dłoni. Piratka wierciła się na swoim miejscu, najwidoczniej chciała coś powiedzieć. Przemek boleśnie oderwał jej taśmę z ust. - Czy ja mam coś do powiedzenia?! – krzyknęła. - Nie – odpowiedział Rico i wziął Raccoon do tańca. - A teraz wy – powiedziała Bunny i popatrzyła się na parkę, - Nie ma opcji – odpowiedziała Strange, szukając jakiegoś noża przy stoliku. - A jak nie będziesz musiała tańczyć z Rico? - … - Strange popatrzyła na niebiesko-włosego – Stoi. *** - Mogę teraz? – zapytał Rat uśmiechając się złośliwie na szczycie schodów i patrząc na tańczące pary. - Nie – odpowiedziała Bunny. - A teraz? - Nie. - To może teraz. - Ok. - Serio?! -NIE!!! Nasi bohaterzy niczego się nie spodziewając tańczyli na parkiecie, niektórzy lepiej, niektórzy gorzej, jedno było pewne, nikt się dobrze nie bawił. - EJJ!!! – krzyknęła Bunny w stronę tańczących – Nudno? - TAK! – odkrzyknęli wszyscy chórem. - Rat możesz zaczynać. Wokół chłopaka zebrała się gromadka małych szczurów z jedzeniem w łapkach. Każdy coś trzymał, a sam Rat podrzucał w dłoni nadgryzione jabłko. -Cel... – powiedział i wycelował w jedną z par – Ognia! – A wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Pary unikały jedzenia, aby nie zniszczyć kreacji i nie pobrudzić sobie stroi. Jack szybko złapał Ins za talie i przechylił ją na bok, aby uniknąć nadlatującego placka z jagodami. Raccoon obróciła Rico tak, aby móc złapać w zęby kiełbasę krakowską jak róże i puścić oczko do przerażonego chłopaka. Ender stał się tańczyć tak, żeby Nowej nic się nie stało, przez co dostał kremówkami w oczy. Przewrócił się na stół na którym stał świecznik. Świecznik poleciał do góry i podpalił zasłony, co ciekawe za zasłonami Bunny ukryła stos fajerwerków. Fajerwerki wystrzeliły po całej Sali, niszcząc szklany dach, odłamki szkła poleciały na zdenerwowane szczury, które niszczyły wszystko na swej drodze. Dziewczyny wskoczyły w ramiona swoich partnerów, aby nie zostać W tym momencie muszę oświadczyć, że tutaj Dizzy wcielił się w rolę partnerki, a BC starała się go utrzymać. Na niebie zalśnił zielono – czerwony napis „Wszytskiego Świątecznego Popaprańcy”, a goście jedynym głosem zrobili „Ooooohhhh”. Nagle dziewczyny zaczęły krzyczeć: - Nie kocham Mata! – krzyknęła Wyjca. - Nienawidzę ciastek! – krzyknęła Salai. - Pozwalam dotykać włosów!– krzyknęła Strange. *** Bunny obudziła się z krzykiem w swoim łóżku i usiadła, aby przetrzeć oczy. Rozejrzała się po swojej norce. Wszystko było na miejscu. Chciałabym napisać, że w tym momencie powiedziała: „Ja to mam pojebane sny”, jednak z jej ust wyszło zupełnie inna formułka. - RAAAAAAAAT! RUSZAJ DUPE! ROBIMY BAL! Wesołych Świąt Przyjaciele – Wasza Najwspanialsza i Najznakomitsza Piratka Wód Creepysea Noelle Strange Ps. Zawsze kończe to co zaczęłam ;) [[Kategoria:Opowiadania] Kategoria:Świąteczne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures